Jello
by ichbin
Summary: One-shot, Niles/CC, Niles walks in on CC in an interesting situation at the theater. DannyFan66 and I are at it again! Almost all improv.


Disclaimer: We don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but if we did…it would be scandalous! LOL We don't own any part of the Jello name either.

A/N: DannyFan66 and I are at it again! This is just a quick one shot so have a read and let us know what you think!

* * *

**Jello**

Niles arrived at the theatre slightly before the appointed time, and ran into the designer as he reached the back stage door. "Hello, Miss Haynes, I thought you were meeting Miss Babcock here hours ago to go check out the sets?" Niles asked the woman.

"Uhm, yeah, Niles, I did." Agnes Haynes wasn't really a mousey woman, but seemed genuinely nervous about something.

Niles smiled and held open the stage door. "Miss Haynes, are you alright?"

"Niles…I'm a little worried about going in there to face Miss Babcock. She needs this key to check the set pieces and I forgot it in my car. She wasn't very happy when I left her. And I have a dinner date in an hour."

Niles nodded and took the key. "Of course, Miss Haynes, you be on your way, I'll handle Miss Babcock."

"Thanks, Niles." The woman called as she practically ran back her car.

Niles shook his head. "Well, I wonder what's has the Ice Queen's panties in a knot." Niles asked himself as he made his way into the theatre. What he saw when he stepped onto the stage; well it almost left him speechless, almost. "Well, this is a rather interesting predicament isn't it?" Niles asked as he made his way center stage to where CC was shackled to the set for "Prisoner of Love."

"Niles?" CC wished the earth would swallow her whole, "Where's Agnes?"

"Why are you in those shackles?" Niles refused to lie, well, at least he would dance around it as best he could.

"Agnes and I were going to do a little S'n'M," CC said sarcastically, and then added, "I was testing out the set, Tidy Bowl. You know was well as I the whole play depends on John not being able to get out of these bindings. I was making sure they were sturdy enough."

Niles tossed his impish grin. "Sure looks like they are. But, that doesn't explain why you're still in them? Did Agnes skip gleefully away hoping you'd turn to dust when the sun comes up?"

"Agnes went to get the key to unlock them. She realized after I was already in them that she had left the key in the prop envelope, and for some reason that was in her car." CC blew a stray hair out of her eyes, "Didn't you see her when you came in?"

Smirking Niles lifted the key out of his pocket. "Is that what this key is for?"

CC's eyes grew wide when she saw what he was holding. "How did you get that? Actually, never mind that; just get me out of these things now." CC glared at him impatiently.

"Now what's the fun in that?" Niles dropped the key back into his suit pocket. "I think I have the upper hand here, Miss Babcock. Whatever shall I do with it?" Niles' eyes had a mischievous glint that unnerved CC, to no end.

CC decided to change tactics, because that look told her being her usual bitchy self just wouldn't cut it. "Look Niles, I don't know what you said to Agnes for her to leave me here with you, but I'm sure you reassured her that you would get me out of these. She wouldn't have let you do it otherwise. Now, you have always been a man of your word." CC hoped this was working, she would make him pay later, but for now, she would tread carefully. "So, would you please let me out?"

"Actually, I don't recall Miss Haynes mentioning the shackles at all. She said you needed the key and that she was worried about facing you because you weren't very happy when she left. And something about a dinner date. Then she asked if I could deliver the key." Niles moved slightly closer to CC and pulled at the shackles at her wrists. "They don't seem tight, are you in pain?"

"Can it Niles. Would you just get me out of them? Please?"

Niles leaned in and met her eyes. "I'll take that as a no." Niles wanted to test his theory and see how far he could take this little game before CC would really have a fit. "Miss Babcock," he brushed his cheek softly to hers, "what exactly is the title of this show again?"

_What is he doing? And why is he so close to me? _CC stammered, "Uhm... Prisoner of L...Love"

Niles smiled as her words caught in her throat. _My God she is absolutely Heaven sent, even shackled…well especially shackled._ Niles raised his eyebrows. "Rather appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you talking about, Benson?" CC answered back, "And move away, I don't like it when you're this close to me." _Mostly because you smell so good, and I can't think properly._

Niles stood as close to her as he could without touching her and gazed into her eyes. "On the contrary, Babs, I think you like it very much when I stand this close."

CC cursed the shackles that made it impossible for her to get away from him. She pulled uselessly at them, the sound of clanking metal echoing through the empty theatre. "I do not."

"Do to…" Niles whispered softly against her ear.

CC felt the shiver race through her body and just hoped he didn't see it. "Niles..." she let his name fall from her lips.

"Yes, Miss Babcock?" He answered as he brushed his lips barely against hers and stepped back.

Despite the lightness of this kiss, it had all the intensity of the one they'd shared almost two years ago. She could feel the energy coursing through her and knew that by the blush at her neck and the tingling in her nipples, he would see the effect he had on her in a matter of seconds.

"Miss Babcock? Is there something you want to say?" Niles waited for her to speak, the blush on her cheeks gave her away and he stepped in toward her again.

"I'm uncomfortable…You're making me uncomfortable," CC admitted softly.

Niles grabbed each of the wrist shackles with his hands and leaned fully against her. "I like making you uncomfortable." He kissed her more firmly and growled softly, "And I'd like to make you more than just uncomfortable." Niles kissed her jaw, "At least comfortable." Niles nibbled at her ear and whispered, "Preferably deliciously tense." He nuzzled her neck, lightening the tone with hopeful playfulness, "Completely relaxed?"

CC was having trouble processing what he was saying. Every part of his body that touched hers set off tiny fireworks explosions. "I'm warning you Niles, if this is just a prank, I will hurt you when I get out of these."

"Now Babs, is that anyway to talk to the man who very literally holds the key to your freedom in his very capable hands?" Niles didn't move from his close proximity and waited for his words to sink in.

CC looked right at him, "From where I'm standing, you're holding a lot more than my freedom in your hands." CC closed her eyes and took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully, "I trust you Niles; I know you won't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Never. Frustrate you, yes. Drive you crazy, insane with desire, yes. But hurt you…never." Niles ground his hips lightly against hers and kissed her again before he added, "If you want me to stop, just say...Jello." Niles smirked at his ridiculous choice of words, but he wanted no mistakes, no misunderstandings.

"If I want you to stop wha..." CC voice faltered as Niles softly nipped at her neck. "Oh...that. No...don't stop." She rolled her head out of the way to give him greater access.

"God, CC, I can't tell you how much I want you right now." Niles continued his assault on her neck as he slowly slid his hands from the shackles along her arms. "If having you shackled is the way it must be," he paused when she gasped as his hands grazed her breasts. "So be it." He growled and took her lips in a more heated kiss.

CC moaned into his mouth, letting her tongue speak for her. Not sure if she would readily admit it out loud; it excited her beyond words knowing that he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't do one thing to stop him. _Not true CC, you can stop it at any time. He gave you an out, remember?_ "No way," she muttered.

"CC," Niles whispered into the hollow of her throat as he kissed his way down to between her breasts, "did you say something?" Niles knew it wasn't their 'safe' word, but he just loved hearing her voice catch in her throat.

CC pushed her chest at him, "Yes, please, Niles..." She willed his eyes to look up at her and when he did, she risked everything, "touch me."

"Well," Niles started, and moved his hands slowly down her side to her lower back where he settled in making little circles with his fingers. "Is there any one place you'd prefer? Or is this alright?"

"Where you were just a few seconds ago was good."

Niles smirked. "I'm getting on in years, memory's bad, remind me?"

CC rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why did I think it would be any different." _Do you want this or not, CC?_ "Breasts." CC almost whispered, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. "I want you to touch my breasts."

"With great pleasure," Niles moved his hands carefully around and up her sides until they lightly grazed the sides of CC's chosen spot making her gasp slightly. "Marvelous…" Niles offered as he cupped each breast using his thumbs with great care to tease each taught, silk covered nipple.

CC tried to push herself into him, but the bindings did not have enough leeway. Letting a slight moan escape her lips, she could feel the frustration build under his soft touch. "I, uhm, I..."

"What, Love?" Niles locked eyes with her. "You have but to ask," Niles kissed her innocently. "Where shall I pleasure you next, hmmm?"

"It's not that...it's..." CC wished she could run her hand through her hair, "I like it a little, uh, more aggressive." CC exhaled slowly and added, "Rougher."

Niles knew that everyone was gone for the day so he wasted no time in doing as she asked. He sneered lustfully at her from beneath hooded eyes. And before she could wonder what he was thinking, he ripped open her blouse and secretly thanked God for the front closure bra that he ripped open as well. "Stunning," he released on a whisper before sucking her left nipple into his mouth while pinching at the right.

"Oh yes, Niles!" CC gasped at his actions. "That's so, mmmm," CC moaned as his tongue flicked harshly at her nipple.

"Just say the word Love, if you want me to stop." Niles made brief eye contact waiting for her to speak, when she didn't he continued on. Not wanting to play favorites, moved his mouth to her tight and slightly reddened right nipple to offer a bit of oral solace while his fingers wreaked havoc at the left.

His hands and tongue on her were making her head swim. "God Niles, that's so damn good." CC had to give it to the man; he knew was he was doing. "More...I need more." She urged Niles on.

Again trailing kisses from her jaw to her ear, "Do you know how exciting it is that I can do whatever I want?" He punctuated with a growl and squeezed her butt, pressing her into him.

Enjoying the feel of his breath against her neck, she shivered slightly, "Unless I'm a downright bitch and say Jello, right?" The immediate lack of contact left her cold.

Niles stopped immediately and stepped a full three feet away from her. He did nothing more, said nothing at all. He locked his gaze upon her and waited.

"What are you...oh I get it...I said _the word_." CC smiled at him waiting for him to return to her. "So how do I, uhm, un-say it?"

"You just did, Love. Still need more?" Niles asked her on a breath. CC smirked and nodded slowly.

"Then more you shall have. Just remember, you can always say the word and I'll stop." He dropped to his knees before her, instantly catching the musky scent emanating from her core. He moved his hands slowly up her silky legs. And, when he reached the hem of her skirt, it joined his hands in moving up toward her waist. Now, nothing but the damp, pink silk of her panties was all that separated him from his prize, and hers. "I need to taste you, Love." He closed his eyes and just breathed her in, feeling her thighs quiver as he breath blew across her center.

CC moaned in surprise and in longing. His breath alone was sending her reeling and she was actually glad to have the shackles to hold her up.

Niles dropped a soft kiss to the damp silk before slipping them without hurry, as far as he could, down her long legs exposing her curls and eliciting a deep groan from CC. Niles blew softly at the curls and watched the goose bumps rise. "CC, this will change everything…"

"It's already changed Niles." CC stilled herself a moment, "As much as I want and need you right now, if you don't see that we've already crossed that line, you may as well stop now."

Niles didn't really want a response. He was merely giving CC one last chance to say the word as he slipped his tongue deftly over the already firm cluster of nerves. Niles held onto CC's thighs as he continued making small, wet circles and savored the taste of her.

"If you stop now, I'll, I'll...oh...God!" CC pulled hard at her restraints, wishing she had at least one hand free to run it through his hair. "So...Good." Her breathing was erratic, amazed at how quickly he was taking her there.

Refusing to hold back his need to take her over the edge, Niles dipped his tongue deeply into her. He reveled in the warmth and feel of her writhing, as best she could given her current confinement, to his ministrations. He sucked and pulled at her until he felt the tell tale quiver in her thighs.

"That's it baby. So close, so damn..." CC gasped and cried out his name as she was overtaken by the hot wave of ecstasy he'd given her.

Niles softened his motions to help ease her down from her peak and took in the very essence of her. When he finally pulled away and stood to face her. "I…"

"Thank you Niles," CC said, "No one has ever ..." she could feel the blush creep up, "well, you know..." Looking back at him, "It was...you were wonderful."

Niles crashed his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss. He felt his own arousal twitch and knew he was reaching the point of no return that taking her with his mouth and brought him to. "CC…" he groaned, "I must have you…now." Niles unlocked the nearest ankle shackle and then released himself from his trousers. Lifting her leg over his hip he plunged into her pulling a guttural groan from each of their throats. "Dear god, woman…"

"Me?" CC shifted her hip with what little leverage she could find, "Me? What about you?" Panting softly in his ear, she leaned her tongue out and managed to suck lightly on his lobe, "You have all the power here, Niles." She pulled her head back a bit, so he would get that she wanted to see his face, "Take me there again, Niles," She gasped as he plunged into her again, "Take us there."

Niles locked eyes with her determined to watch as she reached that place again. "So close, CC," he whispered against her mouth. "You feel, so good." Niles continued his hard, slow, steady cadence, taking them both higher and higher until with one final, deep, driving thrust they huskily moaned each other's names as they crashed over the peak together.

"Please Niles, let me down," CC said when her breath had slowed enough that she could speak.

Niles dropped her leg carefully and straightened himself a bit. He readjusted her bra and blouse and buttoned her jacket to cover the mess he'd made of them. He slid her panties nearly back into place and returned her skirt to its proper place. He again removed the key from his pocket and first released the remaining shackled ankle, then moved to her left wrist and lastly unlocked her right. "There you go, everything back to normal." His slight disappointment showing in his voice.

CC absentmindedly rubbed her wrists a few seconds, trying to figure out what had changed from just a few moments ago. "Niles?" her voice unsure, "What's wrong?"

Niles lifted his eyes to hers. "I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted…I mean…I always dreamed it would be…more…" Niles glanced away feeling like he'd ruined any chance and a real relationship. "I wanted it to be a beginning…"

CC felt the smile start in her heart and couldn't keep it from reaching her face. "If that was only the beginning," she moved in close to him, dropping her voice and casually grabbing his tie, "let me know when the next scene is playing. I would prefer no shackles this time...well unless you...want to try?" She kissed him lightly and then laughed softly. "I had a great time Niles. I wanted you to let me down so I could do this." CC then brought both her hands around the back of his head and kissed him soundly.

"Do you mean it, CC?" Niles searched her eyes, and what he saw in them shocked him. "I hope this show runs forever, but for now…" He swept her into his arms and started out of the theatre.

Giggling, CC looked at him "I can walk, Butler Boy."

"You're going to need every last bit of strength when we get to your place." Niles growled in her ear and nipped at her earlobe.


End file.
